The War is Over
by xrupertgasmx
Summary: Harry goes back to school for his 7th year after the war is over. He's struggling with the loss of a close friend, and ends up befriending someone he never thought he'd befriend. Harry's determined to change several things that happened. He never imagined
1. Memories

Harry was sitting on his bed, in the smallest bedroom at number four Privet Drive, thinking about the past few weeks. He was seventeen years old now and would be going back to Hogwarts for his last year. He had decided he was going to become an Auror so it wasn't a shock when the owl had brought his schedule and a list of books he'd need to pick up in Diagon Alley before September first. He also was not shocked that Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions were listed without professors. Harry didn't care what Snape had told everyone about Dumbledore begging him to kill him. Harry had thought it was possible Dumbledore might do something like that to save Snape from being discovered as a spy for the order by Voldemort, but Harry knew that Dumbledore would not leave him when he needed him the most, no matter what. He didn't care that everyone in the Order of the Phoenix believed Snape's story, he still didn't believe it. The only way he might ever be able to believe it was if Dumbledore came back and told him himself. And that wasn't going to happen.

Just a few weeks ago, on Harry's seventeenth birthday, he had finally killed Voldemort. He had been able to find and destroy all of the Dark Lord's horcruxes with the help of his friends. Harry's best friends, Ron and Hermione, had both had a huge part in the long awaited death of Voldemort. Harry could not have done it without them. Harry was not celebrating like the rest of the wizarding world. He didn't care about anything anymore. All he could think about was the death of his friend. Hermione had stood by his side through nearly everything for the past six years. Voldemort would still be alive if Hermione and her brains had not been beside him all these years. It had happened the night Harry committed the one and only murder he'd ever commit. No one saw it coming.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Harry shouted and took aim at exactly the right moment. Harry's wand shook violently as a jet of green light flew out of the tip and hit Voldemort directly in the chest. He was a crumpled mess at Harry's feet before anyone could blink. Ron's cheers were the first thing Harry heard.

"Harry, you did it! You're going to be even more famous now." He frowned slightly but was far too excited to be angry with Harry when he knew perfectly well that Harry had not asked for any of this.

Hermione came running from Harry's other side with her arms out and threw herself on Harry. "Oh, Harry. It's over! It's all over!" she said, bursting into tears. But Harry's misery was far from over.

No one heard the shout from a few feet away that ended her life, except Hermione. She looked towards the voice and saw the jet of green light headed straight for Harry. She threw herself in front of Harry, who was startled and she whispered the words that would ring in Harry's ears forever, "I love you." Before Harry could reply, she was a crumpled mess on the ground at Harry's feet right next to Voldemort.

"No!" Harry screamed, but it did no good. Hermione was dead. Harry looked up as he heard the words that had killed the two people at his feet for the last time that day. This time it was Ron who spoke them and he had his wand pointed at Lucius Malfoy.

Harry had woken up soaked in cold sweat and tangled in his covers multiple times each night since then. He woke up each time telling himself it was only a dream until he remembered it was real. Ron had owled him several times asking if he was okay. Harry had neglected to reply to any of them.

There was a tapping at his window. He turned and saw an owl perched outside the window tapping the glass with its beak. He knew it was from Ron so he ignored the bird, but the bird continued to tap on the window. "Go away," Harry shouted at the owl. His voice was hoarse from not speaking out loud for the past week. Harry waited ten more minutes, trying to ignore the owl, hoping it would go away but it did not. Finally, he gave up, opened the window, pulled the note from the owl and pushed it off the window ledge. He stared at the bird as it flew away and then turned back to his bed. He threw the parchment in his hand on the nightstand and went to lie down. On his way to the bed he glanced at the letter and noticed that the writing was not Ron's or anyone's that he recognized. Curiosity took over and Harry reached out for the letter, ripped it open and held it under the lamp to read.

_Potter_

_I know you won't want to read this but I would like to apologize. Both for what my father did and for my own actions. I was forced to become a Death Eater by my father. You might not believe me, but I never wanted to become a Death Eater, nor did I want to become my father, but this was his plan for me. However, it was my choice to torment you for the past six years. I wanted to make your life hell even though I knew it already was and I knew it would only get worse without my help. Mostly I was jealous of you. This is my apology for the past six years. I know it's not much but it's the best you'll get from a Slytherin, especially a Malfoy. _

_I would also like to apologize for the death of Hermione Granger. I know that it wasn't my fault but my father killed one of your best friends and I do not blame Weasley for killing my father. You have my word that I will not do anything to either of you for the death of my father. I'm glad he's dead. _

_It is clear to me now that my father is not the person I thought he was. I used to think he was the greatest man alive. I wanted to be just like him when I was younger. I even wanted to be a Death Eater at one point thinking it was all dinner parties and laughs. But when I grew older and Voldemort returned, I realized what the Death Eaters did. As I'm sure you have heard if you read the Prophet, my father has had my mother under the Imperius Curse since they left Hogwarts. I only wish I had known and maybe I could have stopped him from killing your friend. _

_I'm very sorry. For everything. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry read and reread the letter clutched in his hand over and over again. He couldn't believe the words written on it. He pointed his wand at it and whispered a spell that would tell him the author of the letter. The words ran across the top of the paper: _Draco Malfoy_. Harry stared, still unable to believe it. He had not read the Daily Prophet since July 31st and had no idea that Malfoy's mother had been under a curse all these years. He wondered if Draco had been as well and just didn't want to admit it. With this thought, he slowly fell asleep with the letter from his enemy clutched tightly in his hand.

Harry woke up on August 25th thinking about how he still hadn't gotten his school books yet. He got out of bed, went across the hall and took a quick shower. He took the steps down the stairs two at a time. His Aunt and Uncle were sitting in the living room watching a movie he did not recognize. Dudley was apparently not home. He looked at his watch. It was mid-afternoon. He had no idea he'd slept so late.

He cleared his throat letting his aunt and uncle know he was there.

"What do you want boy?" his Uncle Vernon said, looking up from the movie.

"I was just wondering if I could go to get my school things today."

"And how are you going to get there? Are those Weasels coming to take you away again? Are we going to be rid of you for the rest of the summer?" he questioned hopefully.

"It's Weasley," Harry said, annoyed, "and, no, they're not."

"How are you going to get there then?"

"Er…" Harry hadn't exactly thought of that yet. He didn't have time to think of a way either because the doorbell rang. "I'll just go get that."

"You will not. Look at you. You're a mess. Go do something to that hair," His uncle yelled getting up to answer the door. It was a moment before Harry heard his name being screamed at him. He was still standing in the same spot he had been before. "HARRY POTTER!" Harry jumped and then started walking towards the door wondering what he could have possibly done now. As he made his way into the hall, he saw a bit of red hair in front of his uncle and stopped, shocked.

"Red hair! You must be a Weasel," his uncle said, not knowing Harry was behind him. The person in front of him groaned and Harry recognized it as Ron's groan.

"Ron?" Harry said. And Vernon Dursley moved so that Harry had a clear view of Ronald Weasley. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to get you, of course. Mum and dad are out in the car." Harry just stood there staring at Ron. "What are you waiting for! Go get your things!" At this, Harry rushed up the stairs and threw all his things into his trunk. Hedwig was not in her cage so he grabbed the cage knowing she'd know where to find him. He ran down the stairs and saw that the door was shut and his uncle was back in the living room watching the movie he'd been watching before.

"Er… where's Ron?"

"Outside. Did you think I was going to let him inside?"

"Ugh. Bye," Harry said grumpily and got no response as he opened the door and left, slamming the door behind him. "Sorry," he muttered to Ron.

"Your uncle reminds me of Malfoy," was Ron's response.

Harry jumped, thinking about the letter that was now packed away in his trunk. "Huh?" aas all he could get out.

"_Red hair? You must be a Weasel_. That sounds like something Malfoy would say."

"Oh, yeah. My uncle's a bit of an ass," Harry said before they reached the car sitting in the Dursley's driveway.

"Harry, it's so good to see you. How have you been?" Mrs. Weasley said, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm…" Harry started but couldn't bring himself to say he was fine when he wasn't, "as good as I could be, I guess."

"Harry. It's good to see you," Mr. Weasley said, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley," Harry replied.

"Well we better get going. I'm sure you haven't gotten your books yet so we decided to pick you up before we went to Diagon Alley," Mr. Weasley said as Ron got into the car. Harry got in after him and saw Ginny. She had obviously been crying recently. Her eyes were red and her hair was a tangled mess.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said. "How are you?"

"Oh, hi, Harry," Ginny gasped. "I'm…alright." And she turned to look out the window, embarrassed. They sat in silence the rest of the way to The Leaky Cauldron. When they got to The Leaky Cauldron, Mr. Weasley led the way through all the celebrating people who were gaping at Harry.

The first person Harry saw as they walked into Diagon Alley was the one person he was hoping not to run into, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy also saw him. At first he just stopped walking and stared like everyone else. Then he gave Harry a slight smile and nodded before he walked away with his mother.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Harry heard Ron's voice beside him.

"I'll tell you later," Harry whispered, not wanting to tell Ron's whole family about the letter he had received.

The first place Ron wanted to go was to Fred and George's new joke shop but Mrs. Weasley insisted they get their books first. When they stepped into the shop, it was, of course, packed with other Hogwarts students. All of them stopped what they were doing when Harry walked in and stared at him. "Ugh," Harry muttered under his breath. He was used to people doing this by now but it was still annoying.

Ron saw the look on Harry's face and shouted, "Stop gaping at him like a bunch of baboons." And everyone went back to doing what they had been doing before.

"Thanks," Harry breathed to Ron almost silently.

"Don't mention it."

Finally they had all their school stuff and they went to Fred and George's joke shop. The second they opened the door they saw that it was about ten times larger than the first time they had visited. Harry had heard from Ron when they had first got to Diagon Alley about how Fred and George decided to make the new and improved joke shop. They thought people would have time for a lot more jokes and laughs now that Voldemort was gone. Also, now that Voldemort was gone, it seemed that no one was afraid to say his name. Not even Ron. They had a hard time making their way to find either Fred or George through the large crowd in the shop but finally they found George.

"Hello, little brother," George said as soon as he saw Ron. "Harry," he added, nodding. "You can still take whatever you'd like, free of charge!" Ron grabbed something off a shelf and threw it in his bag. George stared at him, "Not you, Ron." Ron groaned and put the item back on the shelf. "It's weird seeing you two without Hermione," George said innocently. This was not what Harry wanted to hear at the moment. Before anyone could stop him, he ran out of the shop.

He ran out of the door and straight into someone and fell on the ground. "Watch where you're going." Harry looked up at Draco Malfoy. When Malfoy saw who it was he stopped where he was. "Oh, hi, Potter."

"Hello, Malfoy."

"Did you get my letter?"

"Yes."

"I really am sorry," Draco said, helping Harry to his feet.

"I know," Harry said, and he meant it. "But I don't think Fred and George will like you going into their shop. I haven't told anyone about the letter and, even if I do, I have a feeling they won't care."

"I saw Ron go in there. I wanted to apologize to him."

Harry laughed for the first time in weeks. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Why don't you write him a letter like you wrote me?"

"I did."

"Oh?"

"I got it back. Unopened. And it said "_Fuck Off Malfoy_" on it."

"Oh," was all Harry could think to say.

"Yeah," Malfoy answered.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Draco answered and walked away.

The next few days at the Burrow were not fun at all. Every time Harry had ever been there he'd had fun. Not this time, though. Ginny would burst into tears out of nowhere and run to her bedroom. She'd be locked in it for hours before she'd finally emerge looking like she'd been to hell and back. Ron was grumpy the whole time. Harry hadn't even thought to show Ron the letter he had gotten from Malfoy, afraid he might explode if he had. Harry was very glad when September first came and he was on the train to Hogwarts. He was sitting next to Ginny with Ron across from him. Ron had decided that he didn't want to be a prefect this year. Harry suspected it was because Hermione was no longer there but didn't mention this to Ron or Ginny.

The compartment door opened but Harry didn't notice. He was looking out the window, thinking. Ron shouted, "Get the hell out of here Malfoy!"

Harry jumped and looked up at Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. Malfoy nodded at him and walked away. Harry got up and followed him but, when he got out of the compartment, he didn't see Malfoy anywhere so he went back in and sat down. Ron stared at him, waiting for an answer. All Harry said was, "What?" and Ron went to glaring out the window.

They all sat in silence through the rest of the journey to Hogwarts. No one said anything to anyone else until they were sitting in the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall was announcing the new teachers, prefects and head girl and boy.

"Professor Weasley will be joining us for Defence Against the Dark Arts," she said, and Ron looked up to see his brother Charlie standing up to a huge amount of applause.

"Why didn't he tell us?" he said, turning to Ginny.

"He did, Ron," Ginny answered and then added "you just weren't paying any attention."

"Professor Snape will again be joining us as Potions Professor." At this, Harry looked up and saw Snape sitting at the Staff table looking annoyed. Harry couldn't believe it. How could McGonagall let him come back? Harry shook with rage.

"And our head boy and girl are Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson," Harry's mouth fell open as he was pulled out of his spot at the Gryffindor table and pushed up to the front of the room.


	2. Today Was a Day Just Like any Other

-1The War is Over

Chapter 2: Today was a day just like any other

Harry lay in his bed that night thinking about the day. He couldn't believe that Pansy had been made Head Girl. He had always thought it would be Hermione. Of course it would have been if she were at Hogwarts for their seventh year. Harry suddenly felt angry at Hermione. Why hadn't she just pushed him out of the way? Why did she have to stand in front of him and die for him? Harry rolled over trying not to make too much noise so he wouldn't wake Ron or Neville Longbottom. He had been shocked to hear that Seamus Finnegan had died. He thought he had heard about all the deaths of Hogwarts students. He knew about Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown. Harry lay awake in bed thinking about old friends and wishing they were still there with him. When he finally fell asleep, it was well past two in the morning.

"Harry, wake up." Harry rolled over as he felt himself being shaken awake.

"Bugger off."

"Harry, you've got to get up or you'll be late for Potions. Double Potions I might add. You've already missed breakfast."

Harry rolled back over and saw red hair and a very blurry person standing above him. He grabbed his glasses and put them on his nose and Ron came into view. "We have Double Potions first thing Monday mornings?"

"Yup, and Snape won't be too happy if we're late. Even if you are 'The Boy Who Lived' or whatever people are calling you these days."

"Right. I'm going back to sleep and dropping Potions first chance I get."

"You need Potions to become an Auror, Harry."

"Then maybe I don't want to be an Auror." And to Harry's surprise, Ron answered, "Fine, suit yourself," and left. Harry cursed, took off his glasses, and closed his eyes again. He definitely wasn't going to give in to Snape like everyone else. There was no way he could sit in a classroom with him for a double period without killing him.

A few minutes went by in silence after Ron had left, but then the door was opened and banged hard against the wall. Assuming it was Ron again, Harry put his arms over his head to block him out. "Harry Potter!" Harry's eyes flew open at the sound of the head of Gryffindor house and new Headmistress's voice. "You will get up and go to Potions with the rest of your classmates or I will have you expelled from this school." Before Harry had a chance to put on his glasses and argue, Professor McGonagall was gone.

Instead, he turned to look at Ron, who had turned red. "Thanks, Ron." Ron said nothing but turned and left.

Harry walked into the Potions dungeon yawning. He spotted Ron in the back corner saving a seat for him, but he quickly glanced around for a different seat. The only seat left was in the very front, right in front of Snape's desk. _Ron or Snape_, Harry thought for a moment. It was an easy decision, but Harry was surprised when he realised his feet were taking him to the front seat. He sat down against his will. He glanced back at Ron, who had a shocked expression across his face. Harry ignored him and faced the front of the room. Someone sat down next to him, but he didn't bother looking to see who it was. He thought he heard Ron gasp but ignored it. The door to the classroom opened again. Harry also ignored this. He knew it was Snape and had no interest in looking at the greasy haired fool.

"Welcome to Advanced Potions," Harry heard the professor say. Only it didn't sound like Snape at all. It sounded like… "I'm Professor Lupin. You might remember me as your third year Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. I am sorry to say that Professor Snape was not able to make it today and possibly won't be teaching at Hogwarts this year." Harry was so happy to hear Lupin's voice. He glanced at Ron, but Ron was looking in another direction. He therefore looked at the person next to him. He was so shocked he jumped out of his seat and nearly screamed.

"Malfoy!" Harry said a little too loudly. The whole class looked at him and he slowly sank back into his seat. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Potter? I'm here to learn," Draco said, a smirk rising on his pale face.

After the shock of Draco Malfoy sitting next to him wore off, Harry started thinking about how he could not believe that Snape was actually gone and his favourite professor was back. Maybe he'd actually be able to manage an O on his N.E.W.T. in Potions.

"Today we will be making a Polyjuice Potion that will last for one day rather than only one hour. Your partner will be the person sitting next to you. The instructions," Lupin said, waving his wand at a blackboard in front of the class where words began magically appearing as if someone were writing on it, "are on the board. You'll find everything you need in the store cupboards. As you may know, it takes a while for Polyjuice Potion to be made. However, this one will be done by the end of the week because of the full moon this week." Harry heard the slight change in Lupin's voice as he said the words 'full moon.' "You'll need to keep up, though, or it won't be ready in time. And if that's the case, you'll need to wait another month. You may begin."

Harry groaned and looked at Malfoy, his partner, who was staring back at him in disbelief, eyes bulging out of his skull. "Please, sir, can I move?" Draco said a little louder than he had planned.

"No, you may not, Mr. Malfoy. You will be working with Mr. Potter."

"But, sir…"

"It's not my fault you chose to sit where you did. Harry's not complaining."

Draco turned to face Harry. "Why aren't you complaining? The pathetic werewolf would pity you and let you move. Complain, Potter! I am not being you for a day."

"Shut up, Malfoy. I don't want to be you for a day either, but I guess we don't really have a choice," Harry answered, not really sure why he wasn't the one complaining. They both turned to the cauldron in front of them. Harry got up and walked to the store cupboard to get the ingredients they needed. He did this without looking at the list on the board, which Lupin noticed. When he came back, Lupin noted that he started without looking at the board.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing?"

Harry looked up at Malfoy. "What?"

"You're not even looking at the instructions."

"Your point being what?"

"You don't know what the fuck you're doing."

"Yes, I do. Trust me," Harry said, glancing at Malfoy.

Malfoy cringed and turned to read the instructions on the board, making sure Potter wasn't trying to poison him. He noticed Potter had forgotten to put in the belladonna.

"Trust you? You forgot something, moron."

"I did not," Harry answered, without looking up from the now boiling cauldron. "I don't need to change into you, Malfoy; I've already seen the way you live. I've been in your common room," Harry added in a whisper.

"What did you say?"

Harry looked up and saw a look of shock and annoyance in Malfoy's cold grey eyes. "I said I didn't miss anything."

They both stared at each other for a moment before Draco looked up at the board. "Yes, you did, Potter! You didn't even get belladonna from the cupboard. Now we'll have to start all over and we'll probably get detention because we don't have time to finish it now. Just what I want, detention with you."

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'd rather have detention with you than become you for a whole day. Besides, I didn't put belladonna in because it doesn't go in. It must be wrong."

"Oh yeah, Potter, you're smarter than our professor. Well, he is a werewolf."

Harry ignored this last comment and walked to Lupin's desk. "Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is the second line a mistake?"

Lupin glanced at the board and read the line before answering, "It is not wrong. Why do you ask?"

"It's just I remember…" Harry hesitated, thinking about Hermione. He felt tears forming behind his eyelids when he blinked. He coughed and choked out, "I remember reading about Polyjuice Potion and I just didn't remember belladonna being mentioned at all."

"That would be because belladonna makes it last for a full day rather than just an hour. If you've already passed that step, you may leave it out."

"Thanks, Professor." Lupin nodded and Harry went back to where Malfoy was standing waiting for him.

"We can leave it out."

"I already put it in."

"What?"

"Don't worry, Potter. If it's just something to make the potion last longer it won't matter when you add it. It'll only change the time slightly by a few minutes," Draco told Harry, not really knowing what he was talking about.

"Fine," Harry answered.

An hour later, Lupin came around looking at everyone's potions. "Good," he muttered as he walked past Harry and Draco. "Ah well, we can fix that," he said as he passed Ron, who had joined Neville since he had also been sitting alone.

Harry was walking down the hall after Potions when he realised he didn't have his schedule with him and his stomach was growling. He stopped and quickly checked his bag for his schedule before deciding to continue to the Great Hall for some food even

though he couldn't find it.

He got to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. He was about to grab some food when someone poked him in the back. He turned and saw Neville. "Yes?"

"Ron wanted me to give you this," he said, holding out a piece of paper.

"Well tell him I don't want anything from him."

Neville shrugged and walked down to the other end of the table where Ron was sitting.

He handed the paper back to Ron. Ron ripped up the paper, got out of his seat, and started walking towards Harry. Harry ignored him and turned back to his lunch. His fork was halfway to his mouth when he was sprinkled with little pieces of paper. He turned and looked up to see a red faced Ron. "Good luck going to all your classes, boy who's an arse."

"Thanks, Ron. That made no sense."

"You're welcome!" Ron said, walking away.

_What the hell? _Harry thought and turned back to his plate of food. When he finished and everyone was getting up to go to their next classes, he realised he had no idea what his next class was. He saw Ron near the doorway and ran to catch up to him.

"Ron!" Ron turned for a moment, saw that it was Harry, and continued to walk with Neville. "Ron, you prat, stop!"

Ron turned slowly and stopped right in front of Harry. Harry nearly walked straight into him. "What do you want?"

"What class do I have next?"

"How should I know?"

"I'm pretty sure we're in the same classes mostly, aren't we?"

"Yup, every single last one of them."

"Then what do we have now?"

"Why would I tell you after the way you treated me today?"

"Come on, Ron! I can just follow you, ya know."

"Then follow," Ron said, turning back to Neville. Harry followed them out onto the grounds, towards the black lake. He tried to talk to Ron several times, but Ron continued to ignore him. Harry saw the tree he had once seen his father, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter sitting under while in Snape's memory. He turned away quickly not wanting to think about it, but Ron and Neville were headed that way. Ron sat on the ground and leaned against the tree. Neville followed suit, sitting a few feet away from Ron. Harry just waited, standing in front of them.

"Something you want, Potter?"

"Don't call me Potter. You sound like Malfoy."

"I wouldn't wanna sound like you're new best mate," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"What! Malfoy is not my friend. It's not my fault I have to work with him in Potions."

"Yes, it is. You could have sat by me but you were too busy being angry that I woke you up so you wouldn't be late for class. It's not my fault all you do is mope around and sleep all the damn time. She was my girlfriend, you know, but I'm not spending my life moping and sleeping."

Harry stood there, shocked. He had no idea how his friend felt about Hermione's death. He had never bothered to ask. Ron always seemed fine, but, of course, he couldn't really have been fine.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, not knowing what else to say. Ron just glared at him. Neville started to say something but Ron suddenly stood up and grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"No, you're not! All you care about is yourself. You don't give a damn about how I feel about anything. You're not the only one who's ever lost someone, you know!"

"I know," Harry muttered. Before Harry could stop him, Ron shoved him hard, causing him to fall, and walked away. Neville hesitated before getting up himself, grabbing both his and Ron's book bags. Harry watched them leave before putting his head in his hands.

He had a strange feeling that he was going to lose his best friend.

He sat down and leaned against the tree, gazing at the lake. He half wanted to jump in and drown himself. He glanced at his watch, half past one. He looked towards the entrance to the castle and saw his best friend walk inside. He closed his eyes thinking about how it had been before the war. Everything was perfect, with the exception of Voldemort walking the earth killing whoever he pleased. Harry wanted more than anything to go back and fix everything. Thinking of Hermione, an idea popped in his head. He could go back and change what happened. He didn't care if he died, he had to save Hermione. He was about to stand up when he saw a shadow coming towards him. He looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see on this earth.

"Something bothering you?" Draco Malfoy mocked, standing above Harry.

"What?"

"Something bothering you?" Draco repeated, a smirk playing across his face.

"Why should you care?"

"I don't," Draco said, walking away.

As Harry watched Draco walk away, he found himself running after him.

Harry was still in shock that he had just had a conversation with Draco Malfoy without wanting to decapitate him and Draco had actually listened, really listened. At first, Harry found it very awkward telling Malfoy how he felt, but found that he'd kept it all bottled up so long that it didn't matter who he told, as long as he told someone. He ended up telling Draco everything. How he blamed himself. He shouldn't have brought Hermione or Ron with him. He should have refused to let them come. Malfoy had also told him that his next class might be Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts because he himself had it at that time and there was only one Advanced DADA class.

Harry followed Draco to class, making sure to walk a few feet behind him so they didn't attract attention. When they walked into their classroom, the first thing Harry saw was Ron sitting next to a girl he recognized as a sixth year Hufflepuff. To Harry's disgust, she was leaning towards Ron, giggling.

Draco followed Harry's death gaze and saw what he was glaring at. At first he was confused. Why was Harry looking at Ron, his best friend, as though he wanted nothing more than to kill him? Then Draco realised that Harry must be annoyed that Ron seemed to have moved on so fast after Hermione's death. He slammed into Harry and shouted,

"Move, Potter! You're in my way." Harry snapped out of his trance and followed Draco to the front of the class. He sat down next to Draco, who stared back. "What are you doing, Potter?"

Harry looked around to see everyone staring at them, but before he could move, the door opened and everyone looked up, including Harry. He was anxious to find out what kind of teacher Charlie was. Draco was the first to say something as everyone saw Professor Lupin walk in. "Um…I think I'm in the wrong class," he muttered, standing up.

"Please sit down, Mr. Malfoy. You're in the right class. For the time being, I will be teaching both Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. It seems that Mr. Weasley has come down with something."

Harry was still half sitting, half standing in his spot next to Malfoy, who had sat back down. He finally sat as everything sunk in. No Snape, his favourite teacher for two lessons, for the time being, and not being mocked by Malfoy. This year was starting off good; besides the fact that one of his best friends was dead and the other was… well,

Harry didn't know what the hell Ron's problem was.

"You'll be happy to know that your potions are all coming along great." At this, Neville turned slightly pink and put his head in his hands. "Even yours, Neville," Lupin added, seeing Neville's actions. Neville slowly raised his head a little, his face redder than it had been before the mention of his name. "They should be done by tomorrow after the full moon tonight. However, this is not Potions; therefore, we shall be dedicating our time today, in honour of the full moon tonight, to werewolves, a subject I know quite a lot about."

Harry smiled, but the rest of the class stared in silence, including Ron. Professor Lupin spent the next hour talking about werewolves and his own experiences. At the end of class, Lupin gave them their homework, one scroll of parchment on something they found interesting about the werewolf. "Next lesson, we will discuss animagi, another subject in which I have expertise," Lupin added as an afterthought, winking at Harry.

The rest of Harry's day went by very slowly. He had no more classes with Malfoy so he was forced to follow Ron around. He did this at a distance, not wanting Ron to know he had no idea what his classes were and had to follow him around. He skipped dinner, as he often did lately, and went straight to his dormitory. He lay on his bed without changing and fell asleep instantly.


	3. Let Me Do This

-1Draco's Point of View

The thing I'd always remember about being Harry Potter was that it was hard. Not only because I am a Malfoy and couldn't stand the bastard, until yesterday that is, but because I was expected to be a hero. I was not a hero. I was the exact opposite of a hero. I had been a Death Eater. I killed people; I didn't save them. Could I change? Did I want to? I found that I didn't really have a choice.

I rolled out of bed the next morning hoping the previous day had been a dream. I took a quick shower, got dressed and looked at my schedule. I had Potions first thing both Monday's and Tuesday's so I wouldn't find out if yesterday had been real or a dream until I got to class.

I was running late so I skipped breakfast and headed straight for the dungeons where the Potions room was. I was late, but I didn't see Snape anywhere. I looked around for an open seat; the only one was next to Potter, in the very front row. That was where I sat in what I hoped was my dream.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're late," I heard a voice that definitely was not Snape's say. I looked up and saw Lupin. _Oh god it wasn't a dream_. I sat down next to Harry and muttered,

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, the potions are ready." I looked up and saw that Lupin was limping and had a few new scratches on his face. "However, we won't use them until Saturday so that your learning will not be interrupted. I am canceling all classes for the rest of the week, but you will meet me here, with your partner, at seven A.M. on Saturday to take your potion."

I don't remember much of the rest of the week, except that Potter kept trying to talk to me no matter how much I ignored him or spat insults at him. It was as though he thought I was his friend. Saturday came faster than I had expected it to come. I woke up at 6:50 and dragged myself to the Potions room. By the time I got there, it was past seven and Harry was already there, looking more awake than I was.

"You're late, Malfoy."

"It's early, Potter."

"You look dead."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Harry just shrugged at this.

"Harry, has your partner arrived yet?" I heard Lupin say. I looked towards the voice and saw that he was looking down at a table full of different bottles. He appeared to be searching for something.

"Yes, he's here, Professor."

"Very well. You two may come up and take your potions." We both walked towards Lupin slowly. I don't think Harry wanted to turn into me any more than I wanted to turn into him. I hesitated when Lupin told me to pull out a strand of my hair. I watched Harry pull out his own hair and followed suit. I wondered whether I should put my hair in my own glass of potion, but decided that might totally mess something up and I didn't want that. I took the potion with Potter's hair in it and gulped it down. It tasted disgusting. I looked up at Harry. His potion was gone but he still looked like Harry. Maybe it hadn't worked.

My hand felt suddenly warm. I turned my gaze to it and, to my horror, my skin was bubbling. "Er…Professor, I think something's wrong."

Lupin slowly walked over. Way too slowly. He looked down at the hand I was waving at him. "Nothing's wrong, Mr. Malfoy. That's what happens."

"Oh," I said. I didn't know what to think. How was I supposed to know what was happening. Harry seemed fine with it. Almost as if he knew what was going to happen. But how could he? I glanced back over at Harry, only I was looking at myself. "Ah!" He looked at me, confused.

"What?"

"You look…" I paused and looked down at my own hand, only it wasn't my hand, "like me!"

"Really? I thought I was going to look like Neville," Harry answered sarcastically. "You look like me, ya know."

"I'm going back to bed. I'm sleeping this whole day away. Have fun," I said, sneering at… myself and I walked out of the room. I went straight to the dungeons to go back to bed. "Pure blood," I muttered as I went through to the Slytherin common room. The few people that were actually awake this early just stared at me. "What!" I scowled at them.

They began to whisper something about Harry Potter. Then I remembered that I looked like Harry. "I forgot to tell you guys. For Advanced Potions we had to make a Polyjuice Potion and I got paired with Potter. I'm not really Potter. I'm Draco. Now put your damn eyeballs back in your skulls. I'm going back to bed." I walked past Pansy Parkinson on my way to my dormitory. "Hey."

"What are you doing in here, Potter!"

"I'm not Potter, Pansy. I'm Draco. Advanced Potions assignment. I got stuck with Potter. I'll be me again tomorrow."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Go ask Lupin if you must," I told her, walking away. I curled up on my bed as soon as I got in my dormitory. When I woke up, I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock. Five already? I sat up and my stomach growled loudly. I didn't bother looking in a mirror but walked straight out into the common room. Most people who looked up gasped, which made everyone else look up. Then I remembered I was still Potter.

"For God's sake. I thought word traveled fast in this place. I'm not really Potter. Stop staring at me!" I said, hurrying out of the room. When I got to the Great Hall, I went towards the Slytherin table and slowly sat down next to some seventh years. They all stared at me as though I shouldn't be there. "Son of a bitch," I said as I stood up. I went over to the Gryffindor table where I saw that no one was bothering Harry about looking like me. "Er…Potter?"

He turned around and, despite the fact that I knew he looked like me, I was still shocked.

"Yes?" he said, looking at me as though I looked like myself.

"Uhm… would you mind if I sat here for today?"

"Why?"

"Well, the Slytherins keep staring at me."

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table. They were all staring at the two of us. Harry looked at me with a sympathetic expression. Seeing that on MY face was disturbing.

"Sure, you can sit here." I sat down and noticed that Harry was alone.

"Where are all your friends?"

"What friends?"

"Weasley?" I offered, but at that Harry's head turned to the Hufflepuff table. I followed his gaze and saw Ron, who looked like Longbottom at the moment, sitting with the girl from our Defence Against the Dark Arts class. "What a bastard. I mean I've always thought he was a bastard, but he really isn't that great of a friend. I actually thought he might be."

"Yeah. I used to think that too."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going to bed."

"Okay." I sat and watched him go. I finished my dinner quickly and went towards the Slytherin common room but decided against that. I didn't want to go through being tormented by the Slytherins again. I saw a Gryffindor and followed him.

"Hi, Harry," he said to me. I looked behind me before remembering that I looked like

Harry.

"Hey," I said, following him through a portrait of a rather large woman. I followed him up the stairs and saw signs on the doors reading first years, second years, etc. The door for the seventh years was at the very top of the stairs. On the other side of the hall was a door that said "Head Boy." I knocked, but no one answered so I went in. Harry was lying on a bed staring at the ceiling. "Harry?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was wondering if maybe I could sleep here tonight."

"Sure," Harry said, moving over on his bed. "I don't mind," he added, seeing the expression on my face.

I waved my wand and a bed appeared next to Harry's. "I'll just use this instead."

I fell asleep quickly and, before I knew it, it was morning. I opened my eyes thankful that my day as Harry Potter was finally over. I stood up and stretched and walked slowly to the mirror. "HOLY SHIT!"

I heard Harry groan and looked over. He was still me. I was still him. Something was wrong. Harry looked up at me and gasped. "I thought we would be ourselves again."

"Me too. We have to go see Professor Lupin." Harry nodded and jumped out of bed. Without bothering to change, we both ran to Lupin's office. I knocked and we heard him mumble, "Come in."

"Professor, we didn't change back," I said as soon as I was in the door.

"Very funny boys."

"What?"

"That's not going to work on me."

"Harry, tell him!" I yelled.

"It's true, sir. I'm not Malfoy, even though I still look like him." 

But Lupin looked at me. "Harry, I really wouldn't have expected this from you."

"I'm not Harry!" I shouted.

"You're serious?"

"Yes!" Harry said, trying not to yell.

"I don't know what could have gone wrong. You two were only supposed to change for an hour because you didn't add belladonna."

Harry stared at me, waiting for me to say something, but I remained silent.

"Malfoy put it in later."

"Well," Lupin said, sounding disconcerted, "you'll have to give me some time, boys. Don't worry, though, I know someone who will be able to fix this."

Harry and I stared at each other in disbelief.

"We will be able to change you back, I promise," Lupin added at the shocked expressions on our faces.

We both walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room. "Why is _he_ in our common room?" Ron asked me as we walked in, pointing at Harry.

"Shove off, Weasley." We walked past and went up to Harry's room where we'd have some privacy. I saw that Harry was fumbling with something around his neck.

"What's that?"

"Hermione's Time-Turner. She got it during the war, but I don't think she ever used it. I took it off her body after your father…" he stopped.

"Killed her?" I finished for him. He just glared at me. "Have you ever thought of going back and changing it?"

"All the time."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't know."

"Harry, do you know what you could do with that?"

"What?"

"You could do anything with that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You could go back in time and change anything you want." Harry looked at me for a few seconds before he responded.

"I could bring back my parents and Hermione. Would you come with me?"

"Sure," I answered, not really sure why I had agreed and not understanding why he even trusted me enough. He pulled out the Time-Turner. It was on a chain and he wrapped it around my neck and spun it several times. Everything around me was spinning. It stopped after what seemed like a lifetime. We were standing in the same exact spot, only it looked much different.


	4. Back

"Wow," Harry said, glancing around.

"I wonder whose room this is now. It looks the same to me. Are you sure you know how to use that thing?" Draco asked, pointing at the Time-Turner.

"Yes, I know how to use it. It's a lot different. The bed isn't even in the same place," Harry pointed out, annoyed. "And it's my father's room. He was head boy."

"How far back in time have we gone?" Draco asked, slightly impressed that Harry had actually brought them back in time, but he tired to hide his astonishment.

"To my parents' last year here. Twenty years ago," Harry answered, but suddenly they heard footsteps running up the stairs. "Someone's coming."

"Way to state the obvious, Potter. What do we do?" Draco whispered.

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly, and they both just stood there not knowing what else to do. Right when the door opened, slamming against the wall, Harry felt Draco pull him backwards into a closet.

Two boys around Harry and Draco's age walked in and glanced around the room. One of them had light brown hair that was slightly messy and the other had jet black hair that looked nearly the same colour as Harry's. At first Harry thought he was looking at his father, but when the man turned around, he saw that it was his Godfather. He was about to come out of the closet, but Draco held him back.

"We can't just go barging out there, Potter!"

"Did you hear something, Padfoot?" one of the boys asked. At the sound of his godfather's nickname, Harry's hand began to tremble.

"Sirius," he whispered.

"Nope. It must be coming from the open window. The full moon's tonight and I know how sensitive your senses get around now."

"Thanks for reminding me," the brown haired boy answered.

"Could you really forget?"

"Of course not. You didn't bring me up here to discuss my transformation though, did you, Sirius?"

"Am I that obvious?" Sirius questioned as his answer, his whole face lighting up.

"You are."

To Harry's surprise, his godfather then roughly pushed the other boy against the wall and kissed him fiercely. The boy's hands moved up to Sirius' hair.

"Ugh," Draco breathed. Harry felt his hot breath on the back of his neck and realized how close they actually were. "I had no idea he was a queer."

"Shut up!" Harry shouted, without thinking. He glanced back at Sirius and the other boy.

"I heard that. It sounded like it was coming from the closet," Sirius said as he walked straight towards Harry and Draco.

"Brilliant. What's your plan now, Potter?" Draco hissed in Harry's ear.

Sirius pulled the door open to reveal Harry and Draco. All four of them jumped, but the brown haired boy was the first to speak.

"Prongs, what are you doing in the closet and who's that? He looks like a Slytherin," he said, pointing at Harry. "How'd you get in here anyways? You were just downstairs. What happened to your head?"

"Who the hell's Prongs and why does he think I'm him?"

"My dad," was all Harry said.

"What the hell kind of name is Prongs?" Draco asked, glaring at Harry.

"What the hell are you talking about, James? You don't have a child. Who in their right mind would have your kid? Why are your eyes green by the way? Did something go wrong in Transfiguration?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Lily," Harry answered, ignoring the part about his eyes.

"He's funny, James, but you know she'll never touch you."

"He's not James!" Harry screamed. "He's Draco Malfoy. And I'm Harry Potter."

"Who are you?" Draco asked, looking at the brown haired boy.

He ignored the question and said, "You look more like a Malfoy than he does and he looks exactly like James Potter, except James doesn't have green eyes. What the hell is going on?"

"Who are you?" Draco asked again.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"Professor Lupin!" Draco burst out.

"Professor? I'm not a professor. You two are completely mental," the younger Lupin said, surprised. Then he added, "This is some kind of joke, isn't it?"

"Okay," Harry started, "I'll explain everything. Do you know who Voldemort is?"

"Of course," Lupin answered.

"Well, he's going to murder my parents. James and Lily Potter."

"You can't be serious. Lily would never date James, let alone marry him," Sirius said, laughing.

"Well, she will," Harry answered. "Anyways, they find out that Voldemort is after them and get a Secret-Keeper, you," he said, pointing at Sirius, "but they end up switching to Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew tells Voldemort where they are. The only thing is, he's not really after my parents. He's after me. See this scar on my head?" he asked, pointing at the lightning bolt scar on Draco's forehead. Lupin nodded. "He tried to kill me, but it didn't work. I got this scar instead. We've come back to save my parents."

"You look an awfully lot like a Malfoy. Are you sure you're really James' son?" Lupin asked.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that part. We took a Polyjuice Potion in the Advanced Potions class you're teaching and it ended up lasting longer than a day because Malfoy messed it up. Did you say my dad was downstairs?"

"Yeah. Maybe you two should stay up here though. I'll go get James. If people see you and James, who knows what they'll think. And if anyone sees someone who looks an awfully lot like Lucius Malfoy…"

"That's my father!" Draco interrupted.

"Sorry about that," Lupin offered. "Well, it wouldn't be good." And with that, Lupin left. Draco stared at Harry, who was looking at Sirius.

"This is too weird," Draco said. "What do you think your father will think?"

"I have no idea, but I hope he believes us."

"What if he doesn't?"

"We'll have to make him," Harry answered as the door opened and Lupin walked in, followed by James.

"You guys are such assholes," James said, when he saw Harry and Draco. "You made me leave Lily for this? I was just about to ask her out and I was sure she was going to say yes this time." Then he walked straight back out the door. Lupin followed, but Sirius stayed behind.

"So, what am I doing twenty years from now?"

Harry looked at Draco, unable to respond.

"You were killed by your cousin Bellatrix about a year ago," Draco said looking from Harry to Sirius.

"That bitch. I guess I'll just have to make the best of the next 18 years," Sirius said cheerfully. Again, Harry looked at Draco.

"You're actually going to be in Azkaban for twelve years. When Harry's parents die, everyone thinks you turned over to the dark side and gave their hiding spot away. Of course I've always known that was a load of rubbish. It was Pettigrew who's responsible for their deaths, but he's a bloody coward. It's a long story."

"Wormtail? James is really going to be killed by Voldemort?" Sirius asked, looking rather shocked as he thought the whole thing had been a joke.

"That's why we're here. To save my parents. Dumbledore's here, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore's here. Maybe he'll be able to switch you two back."

"That would be nice," Draco blurted out.

"Thanks, Malfoy. It hasn't been much fun being you, ya know. Do you like being hated so much?"

"I never would have thought a Malfoy and a Potter would become friends," Sirius interrupted, attempting to avoid a fight.

"We're not friends. His father killed one of my best friends!" Harry shouted.

"I told you I was sorry about that. How was that even my fault? I apologized for everything I've ever done to you and I even tried to get along with you," Draco said, shoving Harry against the wall. As if on cue, the door burst open.

"I know this is a joke. Polyjuice Potion, right?" James said.

"Calm down. They do look very similar to you and Lucius, but not the same. You don't have a scar on your head," Lupin said, pointing out the scar on Draco's forehead. This seemed to make James realize he was looking at his son.

"You're really my son," James said, walking towards Draco.

"No, I just look like him at the moment, unfortunately. He's your son," Draco said, pointing at Harry.

"Maybe we should go see Dumbledore, before this gets any more confusing," Lupin said. Everyone agreed this would be the best thing to do at the moment.

When they got to Dumbledore's office, Sirius knocked on the door.

"Come in," they heard and walked in. Dumbledore slightly glanced up from what he was working on. He turned back to the papers on his desk before replying, "Been playing with Polyjuice Potions have you, boys?"

"That's what I thought Professor, but look," James said, pointing out the scar on Draco's head.

"We're from the future, sir," Draco said, smirking as he went on to tell their story for the third time. When he had finished, Sirius was the first to talk.

"I'm going to be killed by my cousin Bellatrix," he said, sounding absolutely thrilled. Harry stared at him, trying to figure out why he sounded so amused. Sirius caught him staring and simply shrugged at him.

"And you, sir, were killed just last term, by Severus Snape," Draco burst out, unable to stop himself.

"Severus Snape?" James said, and Draco nodded. "And every time I jinx him, you punish me."

"Snape joined the dark side and heard part of the prophecy that led to that scar. That's the reason Voldemort was after my parents. Snape supposedly came back to our side and worked as a spy, but then he ended up killing you. I saw it happen. We came back from finding a Horcrux, only it ended up not being one at all. You froze me and begged Snape. You could have been begging him to kill you or not to. No one knows, but that doesn't matter. We can prevent that from happening. I can tell you where each Horcrux is and we can destroy Voldemort before he kills my parents," Harry explained.

"Changing the past is an awfully foolish thing to do, Mr. Potter"

"But..."

"Mr. Potter. Change the past and your whole life will change," Dumbledore said in a soft voice that Harry could barely hear.

"In my third year, you told me and a friend to go back in time to save Sirius from the Dementor's kiss because he was innocent of a crime he'll have to spend twelve years in Azkaban for. Then he'll spend two miserable years in hiding before he's killed by his own cousin, but you can change all that. Just let me help you destroy Voldemort. I've already done it once, I can do it again as long as Malfoy doesn't attempt to kill me again," Harry finished, looking around the room.

"Sir, just let him do this. Trust me, he's stubborn and he won't give up until he gets his way. And if there's any way to change us back, that'd be great!" Draco said, slightly changing the subject.

Dumbledore mumbled an incantation neither Harry nor Draco could hear, but when they looked up at each other, they were no longer looking at themselves.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"You're very welcome. There's not much known about Time-Turner's as of now. We don't know if they're entirely safe, however, I will help you as long as you understand that if you change one thing, you're bound to change everything. Your life will be completely different."

"I understand," Harry said. Then he told Dumbledore where each Horcrux was, what it was and how to destroy it. Harry and the others insisted on coming with Dumbledore to help destroy these items. They succeeded quite easily with Harry's help. Finally they got to Voldemort himself.

Draco saw his father standing next to the Dark Lord and raised his wand. "Avada-" he started, but Harry pulled his wand out of his hand.

"No, Malfoy! If you kill your father, you won't exist!"

"Do you really care?"

"Yes," Harry answered, truthfully.

Draco looked up at him, but before he could reply, a voice was heard from behind them.

"You can't kill me, Dumbledore. I would have thought you of all people would know that I have done many things to ensure I cannot be killed. No man alive could kill me," Voldemort said, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Maybe not," Harry interrupted, "but I've already killed you and I'm not afraid to do it again." He raised his wand and pointed it at a laughing Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort's laugh stopped as he fell to the ground. Draco looked at his father. There was pure terror on Lucius' face. "Shall we go back?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded and pulled out the Time-Turner. They spun around for what seemed like days, until they finally fell to the ground outside Hogwarts. Everything looked normal, but, as they would soon find out, everything was far from normal.


	5. Changes

Harry stood up and held out his hand to help Draco to his feet. Draco ignored this and stood on his own. Suddenly Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head as memories played in his head as though he was watching his life on film.

He was much younger, playing Quidditch with Draco, Sirius, Lupin, his father and, to his great surprise, Dudley. Then he was at a funeral. His mother's head was buried in his father's shoulder. She was obviously crying and he could see tears in his father's eyes. Sirius was sitting on the other side of him, tears were silently roiling down his face, and Draco was next to Sirius. More images flashed before his eyes before he could clearly see Draco again.

"Did you just see things you don't remember?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. You were there a lot," Harry answered, still shocked.

"So were you, but I didn't see my father at all. Did you see my father?"

"No. I didn't see Ron or Hermione either." Draco didn't reply to this. They both started walking towards the castle slowly. Neither knew what to expect. Harry's stomach growled so he started walking towards the Great Hall. Draco followed, not knowing what else to do.

They passed a boy neither recognized. "Hey Potter! Excited about the Quidditch match?" Harry just smiled, not knowing what else to do. "Sorry you didn't make the team, Draco," the boy added.

After the boy was gone, Draco stared at Harry. "Did he just say I didn't make the team?"

"Yup," Harry answered, grinning slightly at the look on Malfoy's face.

They walked into the Great Hall and Harry saw Ron sitting next to Ginny. "Come on," he said, motioning for Draco to follow him.

"Hi, Ron."

Ron looked up, but it was Ginny who spoke. "What do you want, Potter?"

"I was just saying hi, that's all."

"You can leave now," Ron said.

Draco just shrugged and pointed to a person sitting a few seats down. Harry looked over and saw Hermione, sitting by herself with books piled all around her as usual. He ran over and sat across from her. She glanced up and, when she saw Harry, she jumped.

"I'm almost done with your essay. Just give me twenty more minutes." 

"Huh?"

"Your Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts essay. I'm nearly finished." Harry looked at Draco but he looked about as confused as Harry felt.

"I'm sorry I haven't finished yet. Please, don't punish me again. I'm nearly done," Hermione repeated.

"Um…don't worry," Harry said, before walking away.

"You're not a nice person are you, Potter?" Draco asked when he caught up with Harry.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry answered as they walked up to the Gryffindor common room. No one said a word to them. Harry muttered something under his breath as they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"That is incorrect."

"Huh?"

A boy was walking towards the stairs, but Harry stopped him. "Hey!" The boy looked back and looked startled.

"Yes?"

"What's the password?"

"Mandrake, sir." Harry made a face at being addressed as 'Sir.'

"Thanks," he said, before turning to Draco. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Draco shrugged and left the Gryffindor common room. He as near the Great Hall when he ran into Hermione.

"Where's Potter?"

"He went to bed."

"He's weird today, don't you think?"

"I guess." 

"Why were you hanging out with him?"

"Shouldn't I?"

"I guess you can, but I don't see why you'd want to. He's not the nicest person. I know you two used to be really close before Remus died, but he's changed. Honey, you know that."

"Yeah," Draco said. _'Did she just call me Honey?' _he thought to himself. "I think I'm going to go to bed," he said, getting up. He walked slowly towards the dungeons.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Draco turned to look at her. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Where are you going?"

"To bed," Draco repeated, slightly annoyed.

"Then why are you going that way? Your dormitory is the other way. Very top of the stairs, across from the seventh year boys' dorm."

"Wait," Draco said, putting his hands on Hermione's shoulders, "I'm a Gryffindor?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, sounding worried. "Darling, are you sure you're alright?"

Draco just stared at her, trying to remember his first day at Hogwarts. At first he saw himself sitting on a stool with a smug look on his face, McGonagall was putting the Sorting Hat on his head, but before it fell all the way, it shouted 'Slytherin!' There was a flash and the image changed. He was still sitting on the stool, but this time he looked nervous. He heard the hat's voice in his head, "Another Malfoy. This should be easy." To his great surprise, he then heard himself thinking, "Not Slytherin," and then the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" He snapped out of his flashback and saw he was still standing in front of Hermione. "Why am I across from the seventh year boys' dorm? Isn't that were Harry's room is?"

"No, that's were your room is, Draco. Maybe you're ill," Hermione suggested, pressing her hand against his forehead.

"I'm fine," he said, pushing her hand away. "I'm going to bed," he said, starting to walk towards the staircase, but Hermione pulled him back. She stood on her tiptoes and Draco was startled when she kissed him. "

"Goodnight, love," she said and turned to go to her own dormitory.

Draco touched his fingers to his lips, in shock, before he whispered, "Goodnight."

When Draco got to the room, he found Harry lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "What are you doing in my room, Potter?"

"Your room?"

"Yup. Granger's just told me that I'm Head Boy. Then she kissed me," Draco said, smiling at the look on Harry's face.

"You're a liar," Harry said. "She hates you."

"Looks like it's you she hates. Oh, yeah. She also mentioned Remus' death."

"What?"

"I don't know. This is all too weird for me. Get out, so I can go to bed. Maybe I'll wake up and this will all be a very messed up dream."


	6. Confusion

Harry's Point of View

I left as Draco had told me to, but I didn't know where to go. I kept questioning myself about whether or not my parents were actually alive. _What about Sirius? And was Lupin really dead?_ I decided I needed to write someone a letter. I walked towards the Owlery. It was rather cold out but I didn't care. I needed to write this letter. I decided I would write to Sirius because, in my mind, he was the one I knew. I didn't know my parents and if Lupin really was dead… I didn't want to think about that. Hedwig would know where to find Sirius, if he was alive.

When I got there, Hedwig was nowhere to be found. I was debating whether or not to use a school owl when someone came in behind me. I turned slowly and saw a girl who was a few years younger than me. "Hi, Harry."

"Hi," I answered, not knowing who she was.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for Hedwig," I replied, wondering why she was questioning me.

"Hedwig?"

"My owl."

"Your owl's name isn't Hedwig. It's Haden. And he's right there," the girl said, pointing at a small brown owl sleeping a few feet behind me.

"What? That's not my owl. My owl's white and her name is Hedwig," I said, starting to get annoyed with this girl. _Who did she think she was? She didn__'t even know me_.

"Harry, are you feeling alright? Hermione said you were acting strange today."

"Did she? Who are you anyway?"

"Who am I? You really must be sick. Why don't I take you to the Hospital Wing?"

"I'm not sick. Who the hell are you?" I yelled.

"Only your sister," she answered, storming away.

_My sister. I don't have a sister. What the hell is she talking about?_ I had to write this letter to Sirius, even if I had to use this strange owl, Haden.

_Sirius: _

_This might sound weird, but are you alive? And are my parents alive? And is Professor Lupin really dead? Do I really have a sister? What's her name if she's really my sister? I can't remember anything. My whole life is a big blur. Things I thought were my life are different and all my memories aren't memories anymore. I'm really confused. That's all I know. I had these weird flashes and Draco Malfoy was in a bunch of them. Why would he be there? _

_Harry _

_P.S. This isn't my owl. Where's Hedwig?_

My letter didn't really make sense, but I sent it anyways. I tied the parchment to the owl's foot and watched him fly away until I could no longer see him. It was dark, but I wasn't tired. I walked down the steps slowly and, when I got to the bottom, I just stood there.

I heard footsteps coming closer a few minutes later. I didn't want whoever it was to see me, but they already had.

"Potter!" I looked up and saw Draco walking towards me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"This girl came up to me and told me you were acting strange. She said she was worried about you and told me to come see if you were alright. She said you were here. Apparently I know her, but I had no clue who she was."

"She told me she was my sister."

"Your sister?

"Yes. That's what she told me. I don't know what's going on."

"Start acting normal so people stop asking _me_ to help you. I don't want to help you."

"Why are you here then?"

"She wouldn't stop pounding on my door," he answered, sounding really annoyed.

"Sorry." Before I could say anything else, an owl landed on my shoulder. It held out its leg and I took the attached scroll. The owl flew away as soon as the scroll was off.

"What's that?"

"A letter."

"Obviously, Potter. You're really a fucking genius."

Ignoring Malfoy, I opened the letter.

_Harry_

_Are you alright? Of course I'm alive. As well as your parents. Yes, Lupin is dead, but he was never a Professor. What are you talking about? Why did you have to bring that up? You know I don't like talking about it. Mikayla was here when I got your letter.Professor McGonagal gave her permission to use her fire to flu here because she was so upset about you not recognizing her. And when she saw your letter, she burst into tears and left. I assume she went back to Hogwarts. You should talk to her. Maybe you should also talk to Draco. He's been your best friend since you were both three years old, when I adopted him. Of course he'd be in most of your memories. I'm going to talk to your parents about this. Who's Hedwig? _

_Sirius _

"Sirius adopted you!"

"That girl did kind of look like you," Draco said, ignoring my question. Another owl landed on Draco's shoulder. He took the note and again the owl just left.

_Draco_

_You need to talk to Harry. He sent me the strangest letter and Mikayla's really worried about him. Sorry this is so short, but I need to get to the Potters'. _

_Dad _

"Dad? My father is going to your parents' house? What kind of world have we made?" Draco asked, obviously astonished.

I glanced at the letter still clutched in Draco's hands. "That's Sirius' writing."

"What?" 

Draco grabbed the letter I was still holding and examined the two. I could tell that he realized they were written by the same person. Without saying anything, he turned and walked away. I shrugged and followed him. Suddenly he stopped. I ran into him and fell to the ground. I looked up at him without bothering to get back up.

"We have to go back," Draco whispered and, before I could stop him, he was on top of me. At first I thought he was trying to rip my shirt off, but then I realized he was going after the Time-Turner.

"I don't have it."

Draco stood up and looked down at me. "What?"

"I don't have it," I repeated. "I noticed when we came back that it was gone. I think it's because it's Hermione's and she didn't die. So I never could have taken it off her. She probably has it."

"Then we need to get it from her," Draco said, walking away without giving me a chance to respond. Reluctantly, I got up and followed him.

When we got to the common room, I stood beside Draco, despite the looks I was getting from Ron and Ginny, who were sitting with Hermione.

"I need your Time-Turner. No questions," Draco demanded.

"Time-Turner? Oh I've heard of those, but where would I get one from?" was her response.

"Third year," I answered. "You got it to go to all your classes, but you turned it in didn't you?"

"What are you talking about, Harry? Why would I need a Time-Turner to attend my classes?"

"You had three at once sometimes."

"No, I didn't. I think you're both sick."

"We're not sick," Draco yelled at Hermione. Hermione looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Malfoy! Don't yell at her. We'll have to tell them."

"Tell them what?" Draco asked me.

"That we're not the same Draco and Harry they know."

"Obviously," I heard someone say behind me. "How are we supposed to have Quidditch practice if the captain doesn't even show up? When have you missed a Quidditch practice?"

I turned around and saw six people standing there in Quidditch robes staring at me. "Sorry, I've got more important things to think about right now than Quidditch. Practice by yourselves."

I turned back and saw that Ron's jaw seemed to have detached itself. I looked around to see everyone gaping at me. "What?"

"Right. We're not the same Draco and Harry you know," Draco said, changing the subject.

"I thought we'd been through that already," one of the Quidditch players said.

"Shut it," Malfoy snapped at him before he continued. "Harry's parents were killed by Voldemort…"

"What are you talking about? Someone killed Voldemort years ago, Draco," Hermione interrupted.

"Someone?" I asked.

"Yes, no one knew who it was. Everyone knows that."

"Can I finish?" Draco hissed.

Hermione just stared at him. He apparently took this as a yes because he continued. "Everything was different for us. I was in Slytherin…"

"You should be in Slytherin. Your whole family has been, but when your father died and Sirius adopted you, you must not have been alive long enough for your father to brainwash you," Hermione interrupted again.

"Hermione, shut up and let me finish!" Draco yelled very impatiently, but, before he could continue, his expression changed. He looked extremely shocked. "Did you say after my father died?"

"Yes."

Draco just stared at Hermione. He seemed to be at a loss for words, so I continued the story myself. "We went back in time to save my parents and you," I said, nodding at Hermione.

"Save me from what?"

"You were killed by Draco's father right before our seventh year. You died to save me." I whispered the last part.

"Were we friends?" she asked.

"Yes. You, Ron and I were best friends."

"Me?" Ron exclaimed. "I would never be friends with someone as stuck up as you."

"What if he's telling the truth, Ron?" Ginny asked. Everyone was listening to me now.

"I need to find Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore. The headmaster."

"Harry, Dumbledore died before we were even born. Lucius Malfoy killed him. That's why Sirius Black killed Lucius," Hermione explained.

"Black killed my father!" Draco shouted, shocked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "You weren't even a year old."

"What about my mother?"

"Your father killed her, after you were born."

"What? Why the hell would he do that?"

"He had her under the Imperius Curse, but she was learning to break it. She threatened to tell the Ministry of Magic, so he killed her."

"How do you know all this?"

"You told me."

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, your parents are here to see you," I heard Professor McGonagall's voice from the door. I looked over at Draco and I knew he was thinking that his parents were dead and couldn't figure out who she was talking about. I knew she meant Sirius.

"Come on, Malfoy."

He looked at me like he wasn't going to come, but he did. I opened the doors and the first person I saw was Sirius. He looked concerned.

"Sirius!"

"Harry, are you alright. Your letter was odd," he said, still looking concerned.

"I don't know," I answered, honestly. Then I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw my mother. I knew her from pictures and from the end of fourth year, when she had come out of Voldemort's wand.

"Harry, dear. Sirius showed me your letter. We're really worried."

I couldn't control myself, tears rolled down my face as I looked from my mother to my father, who was standing behind her. They were really alive. It had worked. Everything was perfect, until I looked at Sirius. I remembered Remus.

"Sirius, how did Lupin die?"

But it wasn't Sirius who answered, it was my father. "Come here, Harry." I followed him away from everyone else. I looked back and saw Sirius talking to Draco. Draco looked like he wanted to strangle him.

I turned back to my father. "You know how hard it was for Sirius when Remus died. Why do you keep bringing it up?"

"I don't remember anything. What I remember is growing up with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon because you and mum were dead. Sirius was in Azkaban for killing a bunch of Muggles and Peter Pettigrew, but he didn't really do it. Then he escaped and, for a half hour, I thought I was going to leave the Dursleys' forever, but then Pettigrew was gone and Sirius had to go into hiding. Then his cousin killed him. Dumbledore was killed by Snape and my best friend was murdered by the father of my enemy, who is apparently now my best friend," I tried to explain, but I was talking so fast that I made no sense to my father.

"Harry. We're not dead. None of us, except for Remus."

"How did he die?" I asked again.

My father got really quiet. He turned away and I could tell he was trying not to cry. When he looked back at me, he whispered, "He killed himself."

"He what!" I shouted. "Why would he do that?"

"Most people don't know this, but he was a werewolf."

"I know!"

"He couldn't deal with that any longer."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't deal with any of this anymore. It was all too much. I wished things were normal again, but I wanted my parents and Sirius to be alive. Without saying anything, I turned and walked away.

"Harry, come back!" my father shouted after me, but I ignored him. I ran the rest of the way to Gryffindor tower. I went to the room that wasn't mine anymore and locked the door behind me. I punched it and slid to the floor. I couldn't believe what I had done.


End file.
